


The Violinist

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Destiel, Background Relationships, Dean is a mechanic, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel owns a bar, Karaoke, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Sam is a lawyer, Self-Pity, Violins, Weddings, reader is a violinist, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you leave a wedding party intending to go home and drown in loneliness, Sam Winchester changes your plans.





	The Violinist

“And we’re done.” Joshua said, looking at the small group you were with, and you gave the newlywed couple a glance while cleaning your violin.

Even though you were invited, you didn’t plan to stay for the party. It was too tiring.

Four years. Four years playing at weddings around the whole US with the same group of people, that was your life. A known violinist, the favourite of many, and so lonely.

At your side, Josh was eagerly talking to Danny and Erin. He played the Cello, like Josh himself, and Erin was a violinist. The two of them were a couple - a beautiful couple - and the two men were as close as brothers. You, on the other hand, was too shy to interrupt them, even after fours years together and wasn’t that close. You were the black sheep of the group.

Weddings made you sad. It wasn’t for mean reasons, but because of your love life - or the lack of it, actually. You were single. Honestly, you were the most single person in the whole world. In your mid to late twenties, you’ve never had more than some hookups. You’ve never been loved and was probably bound to be alone forever.

Maybe you should consider adopting a cat.

“You’re going home already?” Erin looked at you.

Maybe two of them. Or three.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling that good.” You dismissed her. “Do you have a ride back home?”

“Yeah, my brother brought my car.” Danny affirmed. “Are you okay? I can drive you home if you’re feeling too bad.”

“I’m just tired.” You lied.

He nodded, and you finished organising your stuff before walking to your car, putting them in the backseat just to realise you’ve forgotten your purse inside.

You sighed before walking back there, the high heels decorating your feet making every step a torture.

You were ready to go after doing it and were just a few steps from your car when your body crashed into another, much taller and stronger than yours, making a face when whatever drink he had in hand spilt all over you.

“Oh my God.” The man exclaimed, surprised.

You looked up at him. Oh, he was tall. He was a giant. With relatively long hair and hazel eyes, he was also adorable and very handsome.

“I’m so sorry.” He blushed. “I swear I didn’t see you. I’m so sorry. I’m gonna have it cleaned for you, I swear.”

You looked at your dress and took a breath, inhaling the smell of wine.

“At least it is white wine.” You looked at him. “You’d own me a new dress is it was red wine.”

The man opened a surprised smile, still embarrassed with what he had caused.

“Here.” He pulled a card from his pocket. “Here is my number.”

You looked down at his hand, taking it and reading the simple card.

“Samuel Winchester.” You looked at him. “Lawyer.”

“Yes.” He confirmed. “And you are the violinist.”

“Y/N.” You corrected him.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” He smiled. “I must say, you are amazing.”

You blushed. No one had ever approached you to say that.

“I could see the passion in your eyes.” He affirmed. “It was beautiful.”

“Thanks, Samuel.” You blushed.

“Call me Sam.” He corrected you.

“Thanks, Sam.” You smiled at him.

He smiled openly, and you noticed how he had dimples on his cheek.

“You were leaving?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m not in the mood for a wedding party.”

Sam nodded for a moment and scratched his chin for a moment.

“Maybe this is rushed because we don’t know each other.” He said, embarrassed. “But I think I have somewhere you would like to go.”

“Oh.” You exclaimed, surprised.

You pondered. He was a stranger, but what did you have to lose? Your day was already bad, it couldn’t get worse.

“Have you ever been in a Karaoke?”

* * *

You drove to your apartment and changed your clothes to something more casual, meeting Sam minutes later.

“Funny thing we live this close, right?” He smiled down at you, now dressed in flannel and jeans.

“Yeah.” You looked down at your hands.

“I…” He cleared his throat, pointing at a car a few steps from you. “I got us an uber.”

You entered silently, and he gave the man the address of whenever you should go before turning to you.

“So, how did you end up there?” You questioned. “At the wedding.”

“I attended to college with the bride.” He explained.

“I’m friends with the groom.” You chucked. “We met when I was a teen.”

He looked surprised for a moment.

“Well, I hope you at least talked to him before leaving.” He chuckled.

“I gave him a hug.” You rolled your eyes.

Sam chuckled, and you two chatted until you reached your destination.

“Here we are.” Sam opened the door for you, smiling at what looked like a small club in front of him.

“Angelic?” You looked at him.

“My friends were very creative when opening it.”  
You smirked, and Sam guided you inside.

Honestly, the place was somehow cosy and not very full. A man who had had more than a few drinks was singing at full lungs in the stage, and two women served the drinks in the bar.

“Those at the bar are Ellen and her daughter Jo.” He pointed. “The one singing is Metatron. He is here all the time.”

“Sammy.” A deep voice exclaimed. “Weren’t you supposed to be at a wedding?”

“The party was boring.” Sam rolled his eyes.

The man approached you two and arched an eyebrow at the lawyer when he saw you.

“Dean, that’s Y/N. Y/N, that’s my brother Dean.” He introduced you two. “She’s a violinist.”

Dean made a surprised face for a moment.

“Cool. Do you sing?”

“Maybe after a couple of beers.”

He opened a smile, and you could see the few wrinkles around his eyes.

“That’s not a problem. Jo, honey, Sam’s girl needs a beer.”

Two hours later, you were enthusiastically singing with Sam on the stage, both of you a bit drunk but not caring about it. In this period of time, you learned how the bar was owned by four brothers: Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Nick (who was previously named Lucifer and changed his name as soon as he was old enough to understand the meaning behind it. Only Gabriel was there, with his cousin Castiel, who happened to be Dean’s loge-term boyfriend.

“ _The shape ooooof my heart._ ” You finished the song.

The group in front of you clapped loudly, cheering you and Sam. He was a nice guy, and you were weirdly similar, with the same tastes in music, books and movies. At the end of the night, he walked you home, telling you the story of how his own brother broke his left arm when they were kids, pretending to be soldiers. Their father had freaked out when Sam showed up crying, but it had become a story to tell.

“That’s it.” You looked at the door of your building.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

You looked at his jacket around your body and took it off.

“Here.”

“It is okay.” He smiled. “You can give it back when we see each other again. It that movie date is still okay.”

“It is.” You blushed.

You looked at each other for a second, and you approached him slowly, standing on your tiptoes - Sam leant down when he noticed you struggle - and kissing his cheek.

“Good night, Sam.” You finally said. “It was really nice to meet you.”

“Good night, Y/N.” He smiled openly. “So… I see you on Thursday?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, eagerly.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” You chuckled, opening the door. “Bye.”

“Bye.” He said louder as you closed your door.

Sam Winchester. That wedding wasn’t that bad of an idea after all.


End file.
